


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emercury Ship Week, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: What if Mercury and Emerald had some more attention in the volume 2 dance?
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 28





	Just a Little Rush, Babe

From the heels to the dress, Emerald had picked out each piece so she could shine brighter than any person on the dance floor that night. Even if it was Cinder’s time to make sure their plans went off without a hitch, she wanted to make sure she got the attention she deserved on the dance floor. 

“Emerald? Shall we?” Mercury stuck his arm out for her to take. The hall had been decorated with dancing in mind, with the intent of steam being let off before the Vytal festival coming up. Emerald let a grin spread across her face once the message had gone out to Cinder, and Mercury offered his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

“Sure,” she replied, letting her smile reach her eyes. The two of them had been inseparable since the night that brought them together, building their own team strategies and fighting styles off how well they played off one another. This night was about anything but that, Emerald thought to herself, taking in those little moments where she could pretend that she had actually gotten into a Huntsman school two years ago when she would have been eligible. If she had been eligible. Sneaking in was just as good. 

Mercury brought his arm around her waist, pulling her close and nuzzling his face into the top of her hair. “We don’t get enough down time like this,” he stated, still watching the room just in case something was amiss. Emerald watched his six as well, ensuring the two of them continued to pose as students and hide in plain sight. 

“We don’t.” Emerald pulled back from him slightly, leaning up to brush her lips softly against his. “We spend so much time doing work, we barely have time for play.” Mercury’s eyes widened. He swallowed, biting his tongue at all the things he could say to her right now.

“Em, what was that for?”

She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against him while watching over his shoulder. “Just felt like it. Besides, we aren’t the only ones.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Cinder crackled over their ear pieces, noting her success. “You two have fun.” The line went dead as they heard a gunshot ring out, and Emerald froze slightly. 

“We should go help her.” She could pull free of Mercury, could find a way to make it back to Cinder to help her in some way. Mercury pulled her close into a hug, just swaying with the music. 

“She’ll be fine. The only one I see that’s missing is Little Red and she’s no match for Cinder, so let’s do what she asked and have fun.” Mercury leaned down and pressed his lips to Emerald’s, guiding the two of them toward the safety of the curtains against the wall. Being pulled open to let in the natural light of the moon, the two of them had ample cover to slip away just enough to get their hands on each other. Cinder’s duties for each of them left the two with little time for themselves, let alone each other. 

Mercury looked up from kissing Emerald’s neck his hand sliding up the thigh of her dress when one of the Atlesian guards came to ask if they were okay, startling the both of them. 

“Fine!” Emerald gasped, straightening her hair and grabbing Mercury’s hand. “We just need to head to the bathroom. Which way is it?” One of the other party goers pointed down the hallway, giving each of them a strange look. 

Mercury snorted a laugh, grabbing Emerald’s hand and leading her down the dark hallway, heading in the opposite direction of the bathrooms as indicated. He pushed her back up against the wall, lips on her neck, breathing her in. 

“We haven’t enough time for each other,” he whispered, his lips ghosting against her skin. He wasn’t wrong. They had spent so much time listening to Cinder, doing what she asked or demanded, that Emerald hadn’t even thought of what she wanted aside from the few nights when Cinder was too busy for the night to even come back to base. Then she could have quiet moments with Mercury, and learn more about him. 

“Merc,” Emerald gasped as his hands pressed against her hip bones, making her knees weak. “You looked like you wanted to ask me something earlier.” 

His hands stopped wandering, settling on the sides of her hips as he looked her in the eyes. “I… I don’t know what I wanted to ask,” he lied, looking away from her, down the hallway that no one was coming down toward the party. 

“Bullshit. You wanted to ask me something.” Emerald curled her fingers to trace alone his jaw, pulling him in to brush the most gentle of kisses against his lips.

Mercury stopped. He could finally ask and see if she had plans for after all this. When they could move on and form their own syndicate. 

“What are your plans after all this?” he managed finally, looking her in the eyes. 

“Ideally going home and going to bed with you.” Emerald bumped her hips forward against his and he winced slightly, the now present erection from their pawing at each other straining in his pants. 

“No, I mean, we aren’t going to stick with Cinder forever, right? Don’t you want to be the head of your own crime racket one of these days? Give the orders instead of just take them? With your semblance and my hand to hand, we are already quite the match.” Mercury brought his hand up to her shoulder, pushing the strap back up from where it had fallen down her arm. 

“I figured we would stay with her for a while. See this through? I mean, she saved me so I owe her, but I don’t want you to be alone either.” She considered her words carefully, watching the journey of expressions mix across Mercury’s face. 

“Yes, but we could be a powerhouse together. After all this is over and we help Cinder take down the kids? We need to strike out on our own. That can be you paying her back. She did you a solid so you helped her. Then we can leave.” Mercury bent down, hiking up her dress slightly and picking her up so he could carry her and kiss her along the way. “She’s going to get herself killed one of these days, and I want to keep you. I know you want me too.” Mercury assured, spying a door just barely cracked open in the dim hallway. He shut it behind him, the placard on the door reading  _ Professor Glynda Goodwitch _ .

\---

Inside the office, Mercury took extra care to set Emerald on the edge of the desk, his hands brushing up the tops of her thighs. “Am I wrong Emerald?” He had staked so much of his trust in her at this point, feeling as if he owed her in the same way she owed Cinder. Yet, the playing field was different for them. Emerald was his equal. They were on the same page. They didn’t have power over the other side from those stolen moments that came so infrequently these days. And yet in the dim light streaming in through the professor’s window, Mercury only had eyes for her. “Don’t you want to run away with me once we’re done with this job?”

“What?” Emerald pulled away slightly, melting back against those fingers that had wandered to her lower back, scooting her closer to the edge of the desk. “Where would we even go?”

“Anywhere. Em, think about it. We could be unstoppable. We already are. Why are we holding ourselves back like this when we can have it all?” He pressed his lips to her neck, warm tanned skin discoloring under the light suction as he coaxed a moan out of her. “I may have my queen in all of this, but I want the world to go with her.”

Emerald blushed in response, in no way used to such sweet words coming out of that usually sarcastic mouth. She let him push her thighs further apart, his fingers hooking under the thin silken fabric of her panties to gently push in between her folds. She moaned in response, his name on her lips. “Don’t we have security here?”

Mercury pushed her back onto the desk, papers going askew as he pulled up a chair to settle between her thighs. He kissed above her knee, working his way up as he worked a second finger into her. 

“We do, but we could have our own empire. We could have more than what we do now. I just want you to think of the future. Our future.” He pushed her dress up and ducked his head under it, the pale green tulle going in every direction as his tongue worked its way over her. Emerald gasped. They hadn’t the time to touch each other in a while and this sort of attention to detail, with him putting her first, had her more in love than she could have thought. She grasped for his hair, to egg him on, to stop him when he brought his mouth around her nub and sucked, making her squirm under his touch. But this was just the start. This was where he would lick and suckle at her folds, pushing her to sexual heights that they hadn’t explored in months. Right now was about making her feel good and he was going to do it right. Mercury curled his fingers slightly inside her, pressing against the top of her to hit that patch that always made her shudder at worst and cum at best. He got lucky that time, listening to the essays rumple under her as she squirmed at his touch, her orgasm washing over her. It had been too long. 

With one shoe dangling off her foot and the other completely off from where she had curled her toes under his attention, Mercury stood up and looked down at her hungrily. Mercury pushed her hips back, pushing her fully onto the desk and settling between her legs. He licked his lips in a show of approval, making her look away. He didn’t need to go out of his way like this.

“Em, consider it. I’m not even saying we have to run away now, just when the time is right. Right now? I just want you with me.” He leaned down to kiss her, the tulle of her dress obscuring the more vulgar movements of his hips against hers as they kissed. 

“You say that like I would ever leave you,” she whispered back, bringing her hands up around his shoulders and holding on to him. “I may owe her everything, but I trust you.”

Mercury’s mouth ran dry at the admission and he fumbled with the belt and button on his slacks, purposely distracting himself as he lined his cock up at her entrance. 

“You sure you want to tonight?” he asked. 

“You go down on me and now you want to ask if I wanna fuck. Yes!” She playfully smacked the side of his arm, rocking her hips up to meet his. 

“Just making sure.” He rolled his eyes playfully, leaning in to kiss her as he pushed inside her. Thankfully the ruffling nature of the tulle kept most people from thinking they were doing much more than making out, but they were still on top of the desk of one of Beacon’s professors. Being far enough away from the party had its perks when you’re too busy with your partner in crime to care about anything but what was in front of you. Emerald’s hair fanned out slightly, bringing her hands up to kiss him, holding his cheeks and whispering words only meant for him between his thrusts. 

He was her everything, not just in that moment when she whined loudly at the change in angle that made her dig her heels into his lower back to keep him thrusting deep inside her. He buried his face against her neck, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back how lovely she felt around him, wanting to savor her in this moment forever. 

“Em, I….” he started and she pressed her lips to his. She didn’t need to hear that he loved her, that he cared, when his actions spoke far louder than any words that had ever come out of his mouth. She shook her head slowly from side to side. 

“You don’t need to say it. You never have.” 

Mercury pressed himself against her as he finished, kissing her cheeks and brushing back her bangs to see her, all of her. 

“You’re the first person I could ever call my friend,” he whispered in the silence of the room, resting his head against her chest once he had pulled out. Laying on the desk was awkward to say the least, but cradled in her arms following the admission was the only place he wanted to be. 

“And you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.”

\---

Emerald helped straighten Mercury’s bow tie after he helped clean her up, straightening her dress and whispering to her that wouldn’t be the only time he would get his hands on her that night. As they returned to the dance floor, seemingly unnoticed by a majority of the crowd, Emerald felt a wave of heat at her back, followed by Mercury’s gaze shifting from her, to Cinder behind her.

“May I cut in?” Cinder asked elegantly, leaving Emerald no choice but to step aside and allow her to cut in. She swallowed and hoped that she wouldn’t be able to guess they had ditched the party for the last half hour or so, having a party of their own. But a little rush like that was all Emerald needed to know that even if he danced with Cinder now, Mercury was hers, now and for always. 

Cinder smiled at her from the dance floor, her hand trailing down Mercury’s bicep and Emerald smouldered in response to Cinder licking her lips as she leaned in to tell Mercury what she had learned. 

Sharing was not her forte, and Cinder knew that. Cinder knew that and she was working at getting under her skin, leaving no room between them as they danced and left Emerald to wonder what they were talking about. Emerald tried to push the jealousy down, even if it was unfounded. 

Emerald rushed off to the bathroom, catching the attention of Mercury who followed down that same hallway, leaving Cinder to smirk on the dance floor. 

“Em!” The little used bathroom away from the dance floor down the hall where they had just been meant he could chase after her. Save her, as she had saved him. 

“Em please,” he asked, sliding into the open stall where she was standing with a near blank expression on her face. 

“I.. I don’t know what came over me. I just saw her, and you and after…”

Mercury circled his arms around her, rubbing his hand against her back. 

“Hey, it’s okay. She’s doing it to get under your skin. She’s like that… I recognize it because my dad was like that too.” 

Emerald laughed softly, circling her arms around him in return. “Ya know, if I’m going to think about my future with you after this is all said and done, it can’t be in a ladies bathroom.”

Mercury snorted. “Fine. We can talk more tonight. It’s not like we have a bedtime.” Emerald nodded against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon: since aura shields you from harm, this includes STDs and pregnancy. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
